Runaway With My Heart: Extra Chapters
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: This consists of official/unofficial/just-for-fun chapters based on my hit fan-fic, "Runaway With My Heart". Here, you can view official/unofficial/just-for-fun content based on the 100-chaptered RWMY. Suggestions for chapters are welcome! And you're welcome to read RWMY and join in with this one as well!
1. An Unlikely Birthday Present

**A/N: Seems like I can't let go of this story anytime soon...  
**

**Hello, all! New readers and old, welcome to the spinoff of my hit Skyrim fan-fiction, "Runaway With My Heart". You are now reading the official and unofficial and just-for-fun spin-off of it. This is where I will write and post official or unofficial or just-for-fun content based on RWMH. If you are new, you'll have to read the story! Head over to my stories list and search for "Runaway With My Heart".  
**

**The purpose of this separate story was to tear away from the original, since the original was solely based on Ulfric Stormcloak and my Dragonborn OC, Kayleigh Leanne. Here, we will view almost all the characters, and other parts of the story you wanted to see, or parts of the story that would have been fun to see.  
**

**Updates will _not _be as frequent as before. I will update anytime I have written something new :)  
**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart" (Official/Unofficial One-Shots)**

* * *

**This is an official chapter.  
**

**Summary: Little Kayleigh, daughter of William and Varyna Stormcloak, gets an unexpected birthday present for her 16th birthday from an unexpected guest.  
**

* * *

**Location: Kayleigh's Bedroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
10****th**** of Evening Star, 5E 3  
9:31am**

Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak continued to stare out of the window as she had her fingers around a tankard of tea. She had woken up today with the feeling of turning 16, finally. Because now she could start travelling. Her parents, William and Varyna Stormcloak, promised their daughter that she could go travelling after her 16th birthday. Now that the 10th of Evening Star has arrived, nobody could stop her now.

Although the Nord-Dark Elf had a smile on her lips, it was a small one, as she thought about how she had been named. She had been named after her grandmother, the legendary Dragonborn, High Queen Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak. Some said that she resembled her, and that was most definitely a good thing. She had loved her grandmother very much. Kayleigh had passed on four years ago due to illness at the age of 65. Too young, if one asked. Way too young.

Little Kayleigh could still remember finding her grandfather, Ulfric Stormcloak, holding her grandmother tightly in his arms, trying to wake her up. She also remembered that, at the funeral, Kayleigh's dragon soul had been taken to be with the Gods forever, just as was stated. Those yellow swirls of light transformed into a roaring Dragon, and then made its way to the heavens above. It was a magnificent sight to remember for life.

"Good morning, Child."

Little Kayleigh gasped at that low and menacing greeting. She jumped out of her seat and glanced at the young woman before her: dressed in a black long-sleeved flowing gown with black gloves, with black high-heeled boots. She had green eyes, fangs, black lipstick and black eye shadow, as well as mid-back black hair. She sat on little Kayleigh's bed casually, one leg over the other, and a warm smile on her lips.

"Wha…" She did not know what to make of this. "K… Koracyn, right?"

Koracyn, the Duchess of Coldharbor and Daedric Prince Molag Bal's right-hand woman, kept her smile. "It warms my heart to know you remember me. Yes, Child. I'm Koracyn, the dominant personality of your grandmother, Kayleigh."

"What… what are you doing here?" Her voice trembled at the sheer sight of this dangerous woman.

"Now now," She continued to smile. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I will _never _hurt you. You are, after all, my granddaughter," She told her sweetly, but unable to break free from her ominous tone. "In a way…" She added.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"It's me. I understand." She nodded. "But this is my form, unfortunately. You'll have to get used to it. Now, if I may explain my reason for being here, dearest Kayleigh?"

"Sure," Little Kayleigh said. "What is it? It's been a while since you and Kavaska visited. The last time we saw you two was when…" The words were stuck in her windpipe.

"Your grandfather. I know." Koracyn nodded at that. "I don't wish to bring up memories, Child. I'll just get to it. Today is your birthday, I understand,"

"Yes," She confirmed. "I turn 16 today,"

Koracyn smiled. "Yes, you do." She got up and walked up to her. "Happy Birthday, dearest. I am here to deliver mine and Molag Bal's present to you."

Little Kayleigh smiled a little. "Please, it's not necessary…"

"Too late, dearest. I'm already here with it," Then, Koracyn unhooked the Mace of Molag Bal from her waist and presented it to her with both hands. "Here you are. Toss aside that Daedric Dagger, Child. You will now wield this."

Little Kayleigh's eyes widened at the sight of the enormous green-glowing spikey mace. "Sweet Talos…" She squeaked.

"Go on. It won't bite. Not you, at least."

Kayleigh accepted the mace, but almost dropped it due to its weight. "It's heavy!"

"You'll get used to it," Koracyn said.

She grunted. "Uh, I hope so!" She glanced at it. "But… but you didn't have to do this, Koracyn. This is your weapon. This… this was…"

"Your grandmother's prized possession, yes." Koracyn agreed to that. "But Molag and I wanted you to have it,"

"Why?" She asked.

Koracyn bit her lower lip. "It's because of you, Child. You… you reminded Molag of his Champion. Not because of your given name, but because of your features. Faintly, you resembled Kayleigh, and it was only natural that you do. And besides…" She smiled. "That mace should be in the hands of someone capable of wielding it."

"But I just started to wield one-handed weapons, Koracyn," She pointed out. "Magic is my stronger point. And I don't think I'm alright with the idea of sending souls to Molag every one and then. Grandma may have done it, but I don't like to hurt people."

Koracyn arched an eyebrow. "First of all, dearest, your grandmother did send souls to Molag, yes, but they deserved the eternal pain and suffering that awaited them. Just like you, she took human life very seriously. Now, Molag and I want you to have the mace, because we _want _you to have it. As for sending souls, do not worry your pretty little mind about that. That is _my _job. And believe me," She smirked evilly. "I don't really need a mace for that…"

Little Kayleigh decided not to think about what she meant by that. "You two really think I should wield this?"

"We do," She nodded. "It's our little gift, dearest. But I tell you what: if at any time you don't want to wield it anymore for whatever reason, let me know, alright? I'll make life easier for you, if that's what you want. I can see if I can enchant that Daedric Dagger into something more _deadly_…"

Little Kayleigh smiled at her. "That's… sweet of you, Koracyn. I'll do that. But as of now..." She glanced at the mace. "I think I'd like to see what it was like to walk in Grandmother's shoes. She was a powerful warrior. And I'm so proud to be carrying the Dragon's blood."

"I know you are, dear Child. I know you are." Koracyn allowed a smile to appear. She then kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Your grandmother constantly watches over you all. Remember that, dearest. You are never alone."

Little Kayleigh smiled at that. "That's really comforting, Koracyn. Thanks for telling me. I hope you make her proud of me one day."

"Oh but you already have, Child." Koracyn assured.

_Knock, knock. _

"Kayleigh? Can I come in?"

Little Kayleigh gasped at that. She glanced at Koracyn, who nodded. "Sure, Daddy."

William Stormcloak, now High King of Skyrim, entered his daughter's bedroom and gasped. "OH MY-"

"I always knew you'd cry out in the same manner as your mother," Koracyn laughed.

"K-Koracyn? What are you doing here?" He then caught sight of the Mace of Molag Bal in his daughter's arms.

"Just delivering a birthday present to the Child," She said. "I mean no harm. She is every bit of my granddaughter as she is your mother's."

"I… I understand that." William trembled. "It's just that-"

"Hm. Maybe I should visit more often then." Koracyn glanced at the both of them. "You two need to stop acting so scared of me. It still doesn't help that I have Kayleigh's features? How unfortunate." She sighed. "Well, I should be going. A beastly soul in Dawnstar awaits to be taken by me." Koracyn turned back to little Kayleigh and ran hand past her cheek. "Happy Birthday once again, dearest Kayleigh. I will be looking out for you, no doubt. So don't worry." She kissed her on her forehead once again. "Do take care of yourself, and of your parents."

Little Kayleigh giggled. "You can count on that, Koracyn! Thank you for your present!"

Koracyn smiled once more at her, before turning to a quivering William. "Hm… maybe I should have Kavaska stop by to see you, seeing as you are less frightened of her."

"I mean no disrespect, Koracyn-"

"I get it, dearest William," She held up a gloved hand. "I'm just a fragment, and a scary fragment at that. Kavaska is a bit… more colourful than I. I'll just go," She said with a little smile. "Take care, William… Your mother is so very proud of you." With that, she disappeared into thin air.

"I'd… I'd like to think that…" He whispered to himself.

"Daddy?" He turned to little Kayleigh, who was still holding the massive mace in her arms.

William smiled at her. "So," He scratched the back of his head, trying to make sense of this. "You now wield Grandma's mace?"

"Koracyn said it was a present." She said. "A highly unlikely present if you ask me, but…" She felt the weight of it. "Hey. It's still pretty impressive. It would remind me to work on using weapons, though."

William smiled at that. "I bet it does. You can start by training with Drusus on the rooftop. Today."

Little Kayleigh gaped. "But Daddy-"

"Travelling is always there for you, dear, but Drusus isn't going to be, if he's needed for his Thane-ly duties. So come on," He motioned for her to follow him. "Let's go get him."

She grinned. "Sure."

Kayleigh followed her father out of her room, and eventually, to the rooftop where Drusus Vulcan, the Thane of Windhelm and her uncle, began to teach her about using maces. All she could think about was how powerful her grandmother must have felt when she herself wielded this powerful mace once. In fact, she almost wished that Kayleigh herself was here to teach her about using a mace.

However, little Kayleigh was going to find out that her grandmother watching her from a distance, with her arms folded across her chest, was going to be good enough.

"I can't think of anyone better to wield Molag's mace than you, Kayleigh."

* * *

**A/N: To quote from Koracyn's biography that is in the RWMH story, "Like Kavaska, she does holds a soft spot for Kayleigh's children, after seeing her children mourn for their mother. After all, Koracyn is merely a fragment of Kayleigh." **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! I know YOU did, Elira ;)  
**

**And hey, be a sport and leave me some suggestions, yeah? What would you like to see?  
**

**Until then, wish me luck for my exams! :D  
**

**Lots of love,  
Ashleigh ;)  
**


	2. My Saviour

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart" (Official/Unofficial One-Shots)**

* * *

**This is an unofficial chapter.  
**

**Summary: During the events of chapter 90-91, what if there had been an attack on Windhelm?  
**

* * *

**Location: Master Bedroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
8****th**** of Second Seed, 4E 237  
6:58am  
(During Chapter 90-91) **

Ulfric Stormcloak laid on his side of the bed, but his body refused to let him drift to sleep. He had just had a big, giant spat with his beloved wife, Kayleigh Leanne, who had a breakdown regarding her coming death. She yelled at him, he yelled at her, she looked like she was about ready to punch him… it was nasty.

Right now, she had taken off, and he did not know whether she was in one of the guestrooms, in the Shivering Isles, or out of the palace. Her location had been a total mystery to him for a long time. They had fought last night and now the Sun was ready to arise. He never left his bedroom; he had spent all this time trying to figure out what went wrong.

Ulfric finally decided: he got out of his bed, quickly changed, and decided to look for her. It was then only that in the main hall, that he found Lisabeth, William, Varyna, little Kayleigh and Drusus around the dining table.

* * *

"Son? Where's your mother?"

"I was about to ask you, Father," William Stormcloak said, as he got up from his place at the dining table. "We heard… a commotion last night and the next thing we knew, Mommy stormed out of the palace. We followed her until she stopped at the stables where she broke down in front of us."

Ulfric sighed heavily. "Gods… where is she now?"

"We don't know," Lisabeth mumbled, hand around a tankard of mead. "She told us to leave her be. She said she just wanted some time alone."

"Alone? At the stables?"

"She was in tears, but also angry." She pointed out. "I could see a Shout coming my way. Anyway," She continued. "She assured us that she would return to the palace. We waited all night before we fell asleep here."

That explained why his children, daughter-in-law and granddaughter looked like they had just woken up from an interrupted sleep. A very uncomfortable interrupted sleep.

"Did she return, Grandpa?" Little Kayleigh asked.

"She's not with me. I never slept last night." He admitted.

"But then where is she?" Little Kayleigh was getting worried.

"Alright," Lisabeth got up from her seat and arched her back. "Hunting time." She sighed in annoyance. "If I hadn't removed the Beastblood yet, I could sniff her out."

"Then we all would need to search for her." Drusus Vulcan, her Imperial lover said. "You don't think she would have left Windhelm, right?"

"No, she didn't have anything on her. She can't go travelling." Ulfric said. "Try the Temple, the inn, the marketplace and the stables. Damn it, tear Windhelm apart for her."

Just then, what sounded like a large explosion nearly shook everyone out of their seats.

"What in Gods' name?" Ulfric tried to make sense of that. He walked to the main doors of the palace and pushed one of them open…

… Only to see a giant fire at the main doors of Windhelm.

"THALMOR!"

"THALMOR AGENTS! RUN!"

Ulfric gaped upon hearing the cries of some of his citizens. That was when he himself noticed some Elven-armoured Altmers, and well that those typical Thalmor mage robes. They were terrorizing the townspeople, forcing them into their homes and hurting those who opposed them. The Stormcloak soldiers on duty were struggling to defeat them.

Lisabeth walked up to her father and glanced at the sight. "Oh my…"

"Son," Ulfric called out for William. "Take Varyna and the child and stay here. Lisabeth, Drusus, get all the Stormcloak soldiers in the Bloodworks! This is NOT a drill!"

"We're being attacked!"

* * *

"GET OFF MY COUNTRY, THALMOR! DIDN'T MY MOTHER ALREADY KICK YOUR ASS ONCE?!"

"SO WHERE IS THE DYING NORD, HUH?! HIDING AWAY IN FEAR OF GOING TO SOVNGARDE EARLIER?!"

"**SHUT UP, AND GO BACK TO THE SUMMERSET ISLES, YOU YELLOW-SKINNED BASTARDS!" **

Amongst the firebolts, the ice spikes, lighting bolts, the stabbing, the smashing and crashing, one could hear Lisabeth Aria yelling at the top of her lungs to her unforeseen opponents. After 34 years, the _Thalmor_ were back. And they were bigger, meaner, and stronger than before. Ulfric and Galmar Stone-Fist may have been beyond their fighting years, but that was not going to stop them from protecting Windhelm. However, it seemed that they were outnumbered. The Thalmor were overpowering the Stormcloak soldiers, and they were doing it rapidly.

"Seize the Stormcloaks! But don't kill them just yet!"

That ego-bloated grim female voice… Ulfric could not believe his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Just then, little Kayleigh's voice rang in his ears. He turned to find his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter in the arms off several Thalmor soldiers.

"Kayleigh!" Lisabeth then drove her Glass Greatsword into another Thalmor wizard before screaming, "Let them go!"

"Surrender now, Stormcloaks, or the child gets it!" One of the soldiers levelled his Elven Dagger with little Kayleigh's neck. The same thing was with William and Varyna. William had been hit repeatedly, Ulfric could tell.

"Daddy, DON'T surrender! We can take them!" Lisabeth told him.

That was when Ulfric, Lisabeth and Drusus realized that every single Stormcloak soldier had been slain and that they were now surrounded by Thalmor. Every citizen had been forced into their homes and those who didn't make it, were killed.

"Oh… Gods…" Lisabeth gasped.

"Surrender, Stormcloaks, and we can make this as painless as possible!" Said another Thalmor agent.

"Lisa…" Drusus murmured to her, gripping his Steel Battleaxe, eyeing each of the Thalmor that were surrounding them.

"Grandpa!" Little Kayleigh was about to sob; the Elven Dagger to her throat was scaring her greatly.

"All of you," Ulfric called out to Lisabeth, Drusus and Galmar. "Hands down. Now."

"Ulfric!" Galmar cried out.

"We're outnumbered and overpowered, Galmar! Just do as I say!"

Hesitant at first, but they all obeyed. Thalmor agents swooped in as seized them as well. "You were always weak, Ulfric," Ulfric turned his head and there was Elenwen: with aging features, but her Mer blood keeping her going. "I expected nothing more."

* * *

Out of the Palace of the Kings, all the Thalmor were gathered; the Stormcloak family were aligned in a single line, each one of them forced to their knees by a Thalmor.

"I won't ask _again_, Ulfric," Elenwen, with her hands behind her back, walked up to Ulfric. "Where is she?"

"For the last time, you repulsive Elf…" He gasped for air, after receiving a punch, causing his lip to split. "I don't know…"

"Lies!" One of the Thalmor agents walked up to him, Elven Sword in hand. "You have her hidden somewhere, Stormcloak. You can make this easier by telling us, before we find her ourselves,"

"Or maybe, First Emissary," Another agent walked up to her. "She took off. Saw how we were dominating her little city and fled for her life."

"SHUT UP!" Lisabeth bellowed, growling at them. "My Mother is _not _a coward! Don't you DARE speak of her like that!"

"Then where is she?!"

"We don't know!" She yelled back.

"Why don't we just kill them?" Another agent suggested. "She'll bound to come running and then we can catch her,"

"Whatever it takes, we mustn't allow soldiers from the other Holds to come here," Elenwen told them, not taking her eyes off Ulfric. "Kill him,"

Ulfric looked up to her.

She smirked. "Nothing hurts more than a dead husband."

Lisabeth gasped. "No… NO!" She struggled to break free. "Don't! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Stop this, Thalmor!" William screamed as well, trying to break free. "Don't do this! Take me instead! Don't hurt my father!"

"No!" Lisabeth shook her head. "You want to kill someone, you beast? Kill me instead! Don't touch my father! Leave him out of this!"

Elenwen thought for a bit, not without keep her sick smile on her face. "That's not a bad idea at all," She turned to the Thalmor with the Elven Battleaxe. "Kill the husband and the son." She glanced at Drusus. "And the Imperial son-in-law as well,"

Drusus growled and Lisabeth was about to tear up at what Elenwen said. "No…"

"Keep the women and the child alive… _for now…_"

"Will!" Varyna cried out.

The Thalmor readied his Elven Battleaxe, as he prepared to raise it and bring it down on Ulfric's head.

"Daddy!" Lisabeth cried out. "STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"

The Thalmor raised the Battleaxe…

"**Iiss… SLEN NUS!" **

Like a blizzard, or even a snow-storm, that Ice Form Shout froze most of the Thalmor present alive. The remaining, including Elenwen and the agent ready to behead Ulfric, were taken aback.

"Keep… your… hideous paws… off MY FAMILY…"

The Stormcloaks began to smile, when hope was flashing before their eyes.

"Grandma!"

Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak stood before the remaining Thalmor with a mean look on her face; she was ready to spill blood. Guts, if needed. She had conjured a Daedric Sword in her right hand and had the lightning bolt spell in her left palm, and prepared to face the dozens of Thalmor before her.

"There you are, Nord…" Elenwen glared at her.

"Orders, First Emissary?"

"Seize her. I want her alive."

"Not if I kill you first, BITCH!" Kayleigh screamed.

"The lot of us, against you, Nord!" The Thalmor agent who was about to behead Ulfric, now protecting Elenwen, pointed out the obvious. "How can you _possibly _win this?"

Kayleigh only kept a smirk on her lips. "Look around you," She simply said.

They all did, the Stormcloaks and Thalmor… and were shocked to see what was surrounding them:

_**Golden Saints, Dark Seducers, and Vampires. **_

Elenwen's stomach churned even further, when she turned back to Kayleigh and spotted two other-worldly creatures standing behind her. "Oh no…"

"Oh-HO-HO YES! You dare TRY to INVADE my beloved Champion's country? I… HATE INVASIONS!"

"My feisty beauty, what do you desire?"

"Kill everyone," Kayleigh kept her killer gaze on Elenwen. "But I want her alive."

Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination smirked at that request. "Then you shall have it, my dearest."

"**ATTACK!"**

The Thalmor versus Golden Saints and Dark Seducers of The Shivering Isles, and well as Vampires: a battle no one will ever witness twice in their lifetime. The Thalmor, however, were no match for the combined power of the 3 factions, and were soon slaughtered, burned alive, frozen and even electrocuted.

Elenwen and the guard protecting her were all that remained.

Kayleigh raised her hand and fired an Ice Spike at the Thalmor guard, penetrating his throat. Elenwen, shocked at what had happened to her protection, attempted to turn around and leave but when she did, she bumped right into Molag Bal, who stared into her eyes with an intense gaze.

"Hello, petty mortal," He greeted her, and then pulled her up to her feet by gripping on her neck. "I have seized her, dearest Champion. What do you desire?"

"OOH! OOH, You can leave her with me!" Sheogorath skipped up to them. "I'm sure she would enjoy a nice walk through Dementia!"

Kayleigh walked over to them, smirking evilly. "That's not a bad idea, Sheo. Do just that."

"What? What is that, Nord?" Elenwen tried to wrestle out of Molag Bal's grip. "Let me go! Unhand me!"

"Release her, would you, Molag?" She kindly requested.

Although confused, Molag did just that, and Elenwen struggled to catch her breath. That was when Kayleigh finally reach to them. She brought Elenwen to her feet… and delivered a hard slap to her face, causing her to fall to her knees once again.

"Bring someone up just to take them down again? HA! I LOVE IT!" Sheogorath clapped.

"Take her away, Sheo." Kayleigh glared at Elenwen. "Drive her to insanity." She got down to Elenwen's level. "Sheogorath here is going to punish you, Elenwen, and you won't even know it. That's the beauty… of madness…" Smirking again, she punched her in the jaw this time. "Get her away before I kill her all together!"

"Kayleigh…?" Kayleigh turned to the weak calling of her name. Ulfric had finally been released of his bonds, as well as the rest of the Stormcloak family.

She jogged up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Ulfric!" She pulled back and inspected that cut on his lip. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you badly?"

He gave the best smile he had managed to muster. "I'm fine, dear. Now that you're here."

She smiled back and hugged him again.

"Better than me, I can tell you that much! Ow…" William chuckled, but then winced. Both Varyna and little Kayleigh hugged him tightly, thanking the Gods that he was alright.

"You didn't have to put your life of the line like that, silly!" Varyna cupped his cheeks. "But I'm glad you're alright."

"Come on, Ryn." William ran a hand past her cheek. "You know I would die for you."

Lisabeth was hugging Drusus tightly, and refused to let go of him, even though she was quite possibly strangling him.

Kayleigh just heaved a sigh of relief, glad that this was all over.

* * *

**Location: Master Bedroom, Palace of the Kings**

Kayleigh could not thank Sheogorath and Molag Bal for their assistance. They were more than happy to come to the aid of their champion, anyways. The Thalmor terror in Windhelm was over. With Elenwen gone, there was quite possibly, no hope for revival.

"You know, you may be much, _much _older than me… but you can still pack a punch," Kayleigh said cheekily, tended to the cut on his lip.

"Are you imply that I'm old, Kayleigh?"

"Yes."

"Now you've wounded me," He said, pulled a sad face.

"Aw…" She giggled. "Don't be sad. You're still handsome!"

Ulfric chuckled at that. "To you, at least." When she was finally done, he took one of her hands. "I'm glad you're alright."

She sat down beside him on the bed and smiled sweetly. "I'm glad _you're _alright."

"Where were you anyway?"

"Hjerim. I needed to clear my head for a bit. Then I heard all the commotion." She said. "I'm just glad… I was able to come in time."

Ulfric then kissed her lovingly on her forehead. "Thank you. You saved me. You saved the family."

She gave a small smile at that, as she clasped both of his hands. "I love you."

He touched foreheads with her, and captured her green eyes with his own. "I love _you_. My saviour."

* * *

**A/N: Needless to say, I had a bit too much fun with this chapter. Something I've been working in my spare time. I'll continue with more after my current Oblivion story ends :)**


	3. Forgotten Memories

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart" (Official/Unofficial One-Shots)**

* * *

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE SHIVERING ISLES QUEST IN TES IV: OBLIVION!**

**This a chapter that can be either official or unofficial   
**

**Summary: Kavaska, the mad and dramatic personality of the Dragonborn, Kayleigh Leanne, is having a blast as Princess of the Shivering Isels. But what does she do when Sheogorath... starts having memory problem from the Oblivion crisis?  
**

* * *

**Location: Main Hall, The Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion  
5****th**** Era**

Kavaska, the mad and dramatic personality of the Dragonborn, Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak, went by a few names: Daughter of Madness, Lady Sheogorath, and of course, Princess of the Shivering Isles. She was Daedric Prince Sheogorath's right-hand woman, tending to him just as Haskill, his chamberlain, would. She was crazy; crazy for her beloved Daedric Prince. Every crazy feeling that Kayleigh could not deliver, Kavaska would make up for it. She was, in short, the love Kayleigh had for Sheogorath.

Kavaska practically skipped back to the Madhouse after a lovely walk through Mania. She was keen on seeing Sheogorath once she entered. Although… she was in for a little shock.

Kavaska's eyebrows furrowed when she spotted Sheogorath in his throne, both hands on his cane, but he had the most heartbroken look on his face, as he stared into space.

Although initially confused, she walked up to him anyway, with her crazy smile. "Sheo! You look ever so SAD! Eat a cheese!" She suggested. "You'll feel better!"

Sheogorath, however, kept his forlorn look. In a way, he had seemed oblivious to her presence.

Kavaska furrowed her eyebrows. "Sheo? Why the long face?" She then gasped dramatically. "DID WE RUN OUT OF CHEESE?!" She said, her eyes widening. "OH, THIS IS A DISASTER! I-"

"My Princess, if you would halt your madness," Haskill, their chamberlain, then spoke. "We are not out of cheese."

Kavaska managed to stop her dramatic shock. "Oh…" She calmed down. "Then, why is my Sheo so sad?" She turned back to him, and he still looked so blue.

"Forgive me, my Princess, but I will have to explain later." He said serenely.

Kavaska shook her head. "Oh no no no no no no, Haskill! I demand answers! Now!"

"My princess…"

"Young lady…." Sheogorath's voice was picked up by the Daughter of Madness. She spun around to face him. "Have you ever met Martin Septim? Wonderful lad… Was gone too soon…" He shook his head dejectedly.

If Kavaska did not have her Stormcloak cane to lean on, she would have fainted right there and then. Her jaw plunged onto the ground at his sentence. "S-Sheo…"

"Forgive me," He got up from his throne. "I seem… to be having trouble remembering." He looked at her. "Do you know of the Oblivion Crisis, milady? About Martin Septim? Anything about Kvatch?"

Kavaska just kept her blanked, shocked expression and shook her head. _This is not happening. This is NOT happening._ "N-No, Sheo. Nothing at all."

"Oh. What a shame," He said. "Hm… maybe a nice walk in the gardens would help me. My sweet lady, would you be so kind as to be my company then?" He held out his hand, as a gentleman would.

Kavaska glanced at his hand, before giving him a faked smile and taking his hand. "Of course, Sheo. I would be honoured."

He grinned. "Now, now, my dear lady. It is I who would be honoured. Might I ask for your name?"

She froze. She was sure she had heard one of her heartstrings tearing. "I'm… Kavaska. Daughter of Madness. Lady Sheogorath. And Princess…. Of the Shivering Isles."

"Ah. I vaguely remember that name, my dear, but…" He placed a hand on her cheek. "This face? Ah, I remember it very well. I just… can't seem to put a name to it." He sighed. "Anyway, shall we?"

* * *

**Later…**

In their little walk through the Madhouse's gardens, Sheogorath kept trying to 'unlock memories' from the Oblivion Crisis, and about Martin Septim. This was only leading to one thing, and that was the one thing that Kavaska feared the most: the Hero of Kvatch. Kavaska knew of Sheogorath's past as the Daedric Prince of Order, Jyggalag. Haskill told Kavaska, or rather Kayleigh, the story.

Jyggalag was one of the most powerful Daedric Princes. So powerful that the other Princes began to fear his power. As a result, they cursed him to live in opposition of everything he stood for, everything he loathed: madness. At the end of every Era, Jyggalag was allowed to return to his original form in an event known 'the Greymarch'. In each of them, Jyggalag's forces, known as the Knights of Order, assault and burn everything in the Isles to the ground. Near the end of the Greymarch, Jyggalag himself would appear in person, by Sheogorath transforming into him, to finish the Isles off. Once the Greymarch is over, he transforms back into Sheogorath, and he would to rebuild the Isles all over again.

Shortly after the Oblivion Crisis ended, the Greymarch began once again, but this time, Sheogorath wanted to try something different. He wanted a mortal to help him, to break the cycle, by defeating Jyggalag and freeing him. And only the Hero of Kvatch was worthy of being this mortal. Once he successfully defeating Jyggalag, the Prince of Order granted him the title of the Daedric Prince of Madness.

Since then, the Hero of Kvatch adapted into Sheogorath, obtaining his mannerisms, his attitude, everything. Even his memories were only related to the Mad God. It was as if he had never left. As if there was no Jyggalag in the first place.

Kayleigh may have been stunned past words when Haskill narrated this story to her, but Kavaska, her mad personality, the one who would become Sheogorath's princess, was broken. Traumatized. She could not even begin to describe how horrible she felt to hear that.

Every compassioned feeling Kayleigh had for Sheogorath, it was put into Kavaska, and she made sure that nothing was going to harm Sheogorath ever again. Unfortunately, the princess had no control of her Lord's mind. Or his memories.

"My mind appears to be trying its best to recollect some memories, my sweet lady, but… I can't seem to reach them," Sheogorath expressed, as they returned to the Madhouse. "I do, however, remember something about butterflies, blood, a Fox, and… well, this might sound crazy, but… a severed head." Sheogorath chuckled.

Kavaska's fears were coming true. "Indeed, Sheo… crazy."

"Are you sure you don't know anything, my dear lady? I feel like I should be more than what I am now." He stopped and turned to her.

Kavaska smiled. "No, Sheo. You're the Daedric Prince of Madness. The infamous Mad God! That is who you are."

"Hm. If you say so, my sweet lady." He then kissed her hand, as a gentleman would. "You are beautiful company, Kavaska. It's a shame that I can barely remember you. Although, my heart seems to remember you; I know to trust you." He left her side to walk to his throne.

Kavaska struggled to keep her faked smile. "Sheo?"

"Yes, my sweet lady?"

She walked up to him. "Sheo, your pet name for me is _not _'dear lady' or 'sweet lady'," This was annoying her greatly. She wanted her precious pet names back. "It's 'love' or 'little mad princess'."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't sound like something I would say, but I'll bite." He walked up to her, smiling, and he tapped her nose. "Just for you. Love."

It was not sincere at all. Her Sheogorath was not in there. "You should… rest, Sheo. Don't let your pretty little mind wonder. I can handle all of the duties for the day. Some relaxation might get your memory a-runnin'." She faked a laugh.

He grinned at that. "If my 'little mad princess' insists." For a short second, he gazed into her eyes, before hesitatingly running a hand past her cheek. "I can trust you." He finally grasped that, and gave her one last smile, before leaving the court for his private chambers.

After he was gone, Kavaska was almost left to tears. Haskill was next to her, so she grabbed the collars of his outfit and pulled him to her. "TELL ME EVERYTHING, YOU SNAPPY DRESSER!"

"Please, my princess," Haskill kept his composed demeanour. "You can never take in information while you are enraged. You must calm down."

"Oh, I'm calm! I'm VERY calm! Can't you see, Haskill?! I'M CALM AND I'M LOVIN' IT!" She laughed manically.

"Please, my princess, you must calm down."

"Please, my chamberlain, you MUST grow hair!"

"Princess Kavaska, if you would let me explain," Kavaska's killer look was a sign for him to continue. "Ever since the Oblivion Crisis ended, Lord Sheogorath had started to experience some 'memory conflicts' between himself, and the Hero of Kvatch. This happens from time to time, but not often. This will die out within a few days, my princess. There is no need to worry."

Kavaska's green cat-like eyes widened. "No need to worry?! MY SHEOGORATH DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME!" She squawked into his face. "HE'S NOT CALLING ME 'LOVE' OR 'LITTLE MAD PRINCESS'! I demand my usual pet names back from that old man!"

"My princess, this is all resolve in a while," He said serenely.

"Then what do you do about the duties, huh?" She questioned. "Sheo is in no condition to rule the Isles!"

"That is true: Lord Sheogorath usually doesn't leave his chambers when this happens. I would oversee everything until he wins the battle between himself and the Hero, my princess." He told her. "However, since you are here, you are to take his place, until he can submerge the Hero's memories back into the corner of his mind."

"Do you expect me to sit back and wait, Haskill? This is… this is MADNESS! And not the fun kind of madness like cheese and raining flaming dogs! This is cruel insanity!" She said. "Tell me, my balding chamberlain, what are the odds of Sheo successfully returning? What if the Hero decides to fight harder this time?"

"To be honest, my princess, I have always feared for that," Haskill admitted. "But nothing like that has happened thus far. Although we had some… complications, but Lord Sheogorath always pull through."

"I can't wait for a few days, Haskill. I _need _my Sheo. I _want _my Sheo back!" She whimpered. "And the Isles! The Isles lives for its ruler!"

"I'm afraid the best thing you can do, my princess, is nothing." He said. "You can try to talk to Lord Sheogorath, but I wouldn't advise it."

"Why not?!"

"Because he is having trouble remembering you." Kavaska enlarged her eyes at that. "Anything you say or do can corrupt that even further."

This was all too surreal, even for Kavaska. She had thought that everything Sheogorath had gone through would stay in the past. Looks like it was not going to. Sheogorath was lost now. It was up to Kavaska to bring him back. And Kavaska, she could not live without him. She needed him back.

But how was she going to do it?

* * *

**Location: Sheogorath's Private Chambers**

"Sheo? May I come in?"

Sheogorath turned his head, and spotted the mad personality. "But of course, my dear lady! Come in!"

Kavaska almost winced at that. She entered Sheogorath's chambers, and found him at his balcony, overlooking Mania. Her eyes continued to reflect the compassion she had for him, but Sheogorath seemed oblivious to it.

He sighed. "Mania is so peaceful, Kavaska. Dementia, however, is rather dreadful. Someone should talk to the Duke about a makeover! Don't you think, princess?" He looked back at her, with his million-dollar smile.

She smiled. "I suppose so. Anything you want, Sheo. You are the ruler, after all."

"But I don't feel like it, Kavaska." He said. "Like I said before, I feel like… a different person. I'm trying to figure out who and why, but I can't." He glanced at her. "Ever had your own mind engage in a battle within itself? That's how I feel right now."

Kavaska bit her lower lip. "Sheo, please. Don't you know me?"

Sheogorath narrowed his eyes. "Of course I do. You're Kavaska. My princess."

"Yes but… you don't know me know me, Sheo!" She whined. "You know to trust me, but you do not know who I am because your mind won't let you! Wake up, Sheo! You need to wake up!" She gripped his upper arms and shook him.

Sheogorath was getting rather concerned, if not… a little afraid. "Kavaska, what _are _you trying to say? Stop acting like this."

"Dear cheese biscuits… don't you remember me? Your heart trusts me, but your mind doesn't remember me." She pleaded with tearing eyes. "Don't you remember me, Sheo? Don't you remember Kayleigh?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at that. "Kayleigh…? Kavaska, I-"

"Kayleigh Leanne Bennett! The Dragonborn!" She said. "Your beloved Champion! Don't you remember her?"

Sheogorath ran both hands through his chin-length white hair, and almost clutched it. "I… I don't…" He turned away from her and gripped the railing of the balcony tightly. "Leave me be."

Kavaska narrowed her tearing eyes. "Sheo…"

"Please, Kavaska. I need to be alone." He requested as steadily as he could. "Go."

Kavaska fought everything not to cry right then. She stomped out of the room, leaving the Mad God to himself.

* * *

**Location: Coldharbor, Oblivion **

"There is only one, mad personality in this cold, cruel world, who can kill all my raven guardians by the flick of a wrist. Welcome, dearest Sister. Why didn't you send me a message? It would have saved me some ravens. Ravens which you killed."

Kavaska stood before her dominant sister, Koracyn, the Duchess of Coldharbor, Lady of Corruption, Mother of Vampires and Daughter of Dominance. Kavaska laid her weight on her Stormcloak cane, wearing one of the most forlorn look on her face. "They were in my way. _Nobody_ should ever stand in Lady Sheogorath's way!"

Koracyn rolled her eyes at that, as did Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of Domination, whose lap she was sitting on. She got down and walked up to her mad sister. "Dearest Sister," She clicked her tongue. "Why so angry? And sad at the same time? Come. Tell your big sister all about it."

Kavaska struggled to keep herself together. "Koracyn… it's… it's Sheo."

* * *

**Location: Main Hall, Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion**

"Well?"

Koracyn had just come back from spying on Sheogorath. Or rather, her pet raven, Rikhard, did the spying. "He does seem… dazed."

"I'm tellin' you, darling Sister, this is cruel madness! The Hero of Kvatch is still in there, somewhere, and now, he's fighting for his body back! By trying to overtake Sheo's mind, his memories, everything!" Kavaska said frantically.

"Alright. The first thing you need to do, Kavaska, is calm down."

"I AM CALM! WHY IS EVERYONE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Sit. Down." Koracyn said sternly, and Kavaska reluctantly sat on the throne, her Stormcloak cane in hand. "Listen, this is serious. And from what you've told me, I think you only made it worse. Like you always do…"

"HEY!"

"Can't you control your own princess, Breton?" Koracyn glanced at Haskill, who was next to the throne. "Or tell her not do something stupid?"

"All due respect, Duchess, I have tried."

"TATTLETALE!"

"Shut up, Kavaska." Koracyn glared at her. "Listen, cases like these are delicate. The Mad God is delicate now. I'm afraid you can't do anything to help him."

"But I _want _him back!" She lamented.

"I know you do, dearest Sister. And unfortunately, you feel this way because you were made to feel for the Mad God… among other things." Koracyn said. "Sheogorath's mind is fragile now. And you might just make it worse."

"Something MUST be done, Koracyn! He can't go on like this!" Kavaska argued back. "And without him, I'm useless! We were liberated from our Kayleigh because the Daedric Princes made us powerful enough to be liberated! The longer he's not himself, the weaker I become!" She said. "The longer he claims he can't remember me, the less loved I become! I live for Sheogorath. Without him, I'm nothing…" She hung her head. "Claiming his heart trusts me is not enough, Koracyn. His mind needs to remember me. But right now… I could care less about me. I just want him back. For the sake of the Isles. This realm needs its ruler, or it will fall! It will be vulnerable for attacks! I can keep the Isles runnin', but I'm not as strong as Sheo…"

"Just concentrate on running this realm the best you can, Sister," Koracyn told her. "Haskill and I will work on winning Sheogorath back."

Kavaska faked a laugh. "And just HOW are you going to do that? Scare the Hero into extinction in your form?"

Koracyn arched at eyebrow at that. "There is only one person in all of Nirn, who can bring back Sheogorath. And you know who I'm talking about."

Kavaska narrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out who. When she did, she locked eyes with her dominant sister, and nodded. "Let me go and get her then, darling Sister."

"No." She said firmly. "You rest. I will go and get her."

* * *

**Location: Sovngarde **

Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak, after a lifetime of fighting, was taking her rightful place in Sovngarde, along with her husband, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Sovngarde was peaceful and full of merry and laughter. Kayleigh loved it, although she had missed her children very much. She would often left Sovngarde for Nirn to check on them.

But right now, she was in the gentle arms of her husband, enjoying the music and happiness that surrounded her, until…

"Divines! What is that?!"

"Just the Duchess of Coldbarbour. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Kavaska?" Kayleigh called out.

"Ah," Koracyn smiled. "There you are, Mother." She glanced at Ulfric. "Hello, Ulfric. Are you taking good care of my Mother? You better be."

Ulfric could only gape at her.

Kayleigh was confused. "Koracyn, this is… a surprise…"

"I'll just get to it, Mother. You need to come to the Shivering Isles… It's Kavaska and the Mad God. They need you."

* * *

**Location: Sheogorath's Private Chambers,** **The Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion**

"Sheo? Can I come in?" Kayleigh knocked on the door of his private chambers.

"Please, Kavaska. I know you're worried, but I really need to be alone."

Kayleigh bit her lower lip. "It's not Kavaska that's behind this door, Sheo."

After a passing silence, the door opened, and she was standing before her first encountered Daedric Prince. The Mad God was staring at his Studded Armour-clad Champion. She faked a smile for him. "Hi, Sheo. You still look handsome."

Sheogorath kept his furrowed eyebrows. He was thinking… deeply. "Kayleigh…"

"Glad you remembered," She kept her smile. "But wouldn't you rather call me 'my beloved Champion'?"

Sheogorath had no response to that. His mind was in a conflict right now. As if hesitant, he slowly, very slowly brought his hand up to her cheek. Her smile was her way of saying 'it's alright', and he ran his hand past her cheek, leisurely. Kayleigh could see that he was trying his hardest to ponder at his mind, to try to figure out.

Suddenly, he pulled his hand away and turned his back on her, growling in pain. He fell to his knees, and clutched his white hair. "Argh… I can't take it!" He screamed.

"Sheo!" Kayleigh rushed to his side, hands on his shoulders. "Sheo, it's alright! Just breathe!"

"I can't remember!" He howled. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"Sheo, please!" Kayleigh did not know what to do.

"Daedra… are the embodiment of change! AH!" He cried out in anguish. "Change… and permanency! Gah, I'M NO DIFFERENT! Except in the ways… that I AM!"

"My Champion?" She turned her head to find Haskill. "You need to step back, my Champion! Stay away from him!" He tried to pull her away from the Mad God.

"But Haskill!" She was brought to her feet and wanted to break free from the chamberlain's grasp. "Sheogorath!"

"We need to leave him be, my Champion!" He told her, escorting her out of the chambers. "Come with me, please."

As Haskill took Kayleigh away, she desperately tried to catch a glimpse of the wailing Mad God, who was still on the ground, screaming in pain.

* * *

**Location: Main Hall**

"You weren't exaggerating…" Kayleigh admitted, arms folded across her chest and still in disbelief.

Kavaska sat on Sheogorath's throne in a sluggish, but weak manner. "Told you, Mommy…"

"What happened back there, Haskill?" Kayleigh asked the Breton chamberlain.

He sighed heavily. "I'm afraid… Lord Sheogorath had gone into rampancy."

"You make it sound like the Mad God hasn't experienced that before, chamberlain," Koracyn pointed out with a keen eye.

"That's because, milady… he hasn't." Haskill hated to say it. "This is the first time that had ever happened. I believe the Hero is really trying his best to fight right now."

Kavaska hung her head, without a word to produce.

"But I can tell that Sheo is still in here," Kayleigh said. "I could see it. Don't ask me how, I just could. He remembered my face. But my name? I think remembering it broke his mind."

"You were a great obsession of Lord Sheogorath's, my Champion," Haskill said. "He loves you more than anything else in this world,"

"Does that include cheese?" Koracyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That… has yet to be determined."

"That is good enough for me," Kayleigh smiled.

"Dearest Sister, you said the Mad God kept calling you 'dear lady' and 'sweet lady'?" Koracyn asked Kavaska.

Kavaska continued to remain in her sluggish and forlorn position. "I still demand my pet names back…"

"That must be how the Hero would address women," Kayleigh guessed. "He must have been quite the gentleman."

"How… WONDERFUL!" Kavaska laughed sarcastically. "Now if ONLY he could be gentleman enough to move out of Sheo's MIND!"

"Kavaska," Kayleigh walked up to her. "Please. There's no point in being angry. This is Sheogorath's battle. I think we need to realize that we can't interfere."

"I… can interfere if I want to, Mommy!" Kavaska said. "I just… I don't have the energy right now…"

Kayleigh furrowed her eyebrows and touched her mad personality's forehead. "Kavaska…" She could feel a slight warmth.

Kavaska faked a smile. "I grow weak. Fragile, if you will, Mommy. Without Sheo's love… I'm nothing…"

Kayleigh felt so much compassion for her. "Haskill," She called for the chamberlain sweetly. "Could you be so kind as to get some cheese for Kavaska, please?"

"Of course, milady," Haskill bowed before her.

"Thanks, handsome! Now, you don't worry a thing, Kavaska," Kayleigh said in that motherly tone. "I'll bring Sheo back to us. You just wait and see. Until then," She held her hand. "Hang in there."

* * *

**Location: Sheogorath's Private Chambers**

The door was left slightly ajar when Kayleigh returned to Sheogorath's chambers hours later. She opened the door wider and found Sheogorath laying on the chaise lounge, hands clasped together on his abdomen and his eyes were closed. In a way, Kayleigh was relieved to see that sight. Hours ago, he was screaming in pain, as if something was attacking his mind.

Kayleigh knew she said that Sheogorath needed to be alone, because it was his fight. But Sheogorath needed to come back. Now. Because Kavaska could not hold on anymore longer. She needed Sheogorath back.

Kayleigh took slow steps toward the chaise lounge, not wanting to wake him up and startle him. She sat on the lounge and placed her hand lightly over his own. She ran her other hand past his cheek. Sheogorath was fast asleep.

But the Dragonborn decided to try her best to speak to him, while he slept. "Hi, Sheo. I hope you're still in there. And I hope you can hear me." She started out smoothly. "I know this is hard for you right now, but you have to fight. Come back to us. Come back to the Isles. To Haskill. To me… To Kavaska. The Princess misses you. A lot." She caressed his cheek lovingly. "I think she's on the verge of tears, and I know only you can consult her. So come on. When you wake up, feel the… the madness flow through you and go back to being the infamous Mad God." She smiled. "Go back to being my Daedric Prince. I miss you, Sheo. I can't imagine what Kavaska must be feeling. Because if you don't come back, I don't know what's going to happen to her. She lives for you, Sheo. She can't survive without your love. You need to come back and… and shower her with all the love you have! You need to make her feel alive again! You brought her into this world, so make sure she stays!"

Kayleigh knew that she also had to talk to another person, and that was the Hero of Kvatch. She bit her lower lip, in thought about how to approach this. "I know a fragment of you is still in there, Hero of Kvatch. And I know, you probably never asked for this. You probably never asked to be named the Daedric Prince of Madness. But I… I really don't know what you're trying to achieve by attacking Sheogorath's mind like this. If you had family, I only pray that they weren't waiting for you. Hero of Kvatch, I am pleading with you, don't do this to Sheogorath. Don't do this to yourself." She said.

"I don't mean to appear as selfish, but… these people want their ruler back. You need to give them back Sheogorath." She sighed, and then grasped that she was, indeed, being selfish. To have gone through what the Hero through… "I'm… I'm sorry. This is not my decision, and I can't force you to do anything. Because you never had the choice in the first place. I mean, I don't know if you chose this or not, but since you're trying to fight back…"

Kayleigh took a deep breath, and leaned in closer. "I ask, but of only one thing from you: let me see Sheogorath once more time. Let Kavaska see him on more time. Before you... There are some people who would want to say goodbye."

Almost immediately, Kayleigh got up and left the room, wanting to control whatever tears that were surfacing.

* * *

**Location: Madhouse  
A few days later**

_"A word of advice when you ride a narwhale, love, mind the pointy end. Ah, but there I go: waxing poetic about me misspent youth. Apologizes. Now where were we?"_

"_You were trying to tell me who you were but you simply refused to."_

_"Molag was RIGHT about you! Charming and beautiful as you may be, you are rather… dim."_

_"Hey!" _

_"But he got the feisty part right. Now you, my little mortal lady, you call me… Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Charmed. And very much so…"_

A few days flew by, and after Kayleigh had spoken to Sheogorath in his sleep, no one had seen him at all. He did not leave his private chambers. And nobody dared to go back. All they could do was wait.

"Haskill?"

"She's unconscious, my Champion. The fever wouldn't subside, unfortunately. We're doing everything we can."

Kayleigh sighed worryingly and leaned against the throne. "This… is a disaster, Haskill. And you're sure he always bounces back?"

"He does, my Champion. He always does." Haskill assured her. "It will... simply take a while."

She shook her head. "I don't think Kavaska can wait for another few days."

"I understand that, my Champion, but I don't see what we can do." He himself hated to admit it.

"We'll have to do something!" Kayleigh got up from the throne. "We can't let Kavaska be in this state she's in. Who knows how long more she has…" She kept glancing back to the doors of Kavaska's private chambers. "It's almost like she's-" She stopped herself from continuing any further.

The Breton let go of a very small smile. "You can say it, my Champion. We both are thinking it."

Kayleigh tried to stop some tears from grouping in her eyes. "It's almost like she's… dying from a broken heart."

Haskill nodded. "I believe… that's the case."

Letting go of another heavy sigh, Kayleigh flopped back onto the throne. "I'll… I'll try my best to rule the Shivering Isles for now, Haskill. But we can't give up on them."

"And we won't, my Champion," He walked up to her. "With your support and love, both Lord Sheogorath and Princess Kavaska will return to us."

* * *

**The next day**

Kayleigh Leanne didn't mind ruling the Shivering Isles in Sheogorath's and Kavaska's absence. Only if that didn't involve her having to do anything. She did not mind just sitting on the throne and just talk to Haskill. She just did not want to get involved that will change anything in the Isles.

Haskill had been a total mystery to Kayleigh. This man was clearly, sane and bored. And obviously, not a mortal. But she loved this Breton, and how he had been taking care of Sheogorath for so long. Haskill was simply, a way for the Isles not to get overrun by Sheogorath's insanity. Haskill was what was keeping Sheogorath sane. Most of the time.

"And then he said that he would want to lead the attack on the Thalmor in Cyrodiil! I objected because I didn't want him away from me. From Lisabeth. I mean, it was a risk that I didn't want to take. I was also pregnant with William at the time and… and I didn't want to be alone," Kayleigh and Haskill were sitting on the steps of the throne, sharing a bottle of wine. She stared at her goblet. "And at that time, only four words were ringing in my head, over and over again: 'what have I done'." She then laughed. "I'm pretty sure that was my sanity being tested at the time. And ironically, Sheo was the one who kept me sane. At least, until the Emperor's letter came."

"Lord Sheogorath had wanted to be with you then, but he couldn't make it." Haskill informed. "Mania had, once again, declared war on Dementia."

She laughed out loud at that. "Oh Gods… that will never end, huh?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Not when Dementia had a paranoid and rather rude woman for a Duchess."

"Ha. Unfortunately." She took another sip of wine. "Hm…" She looked at the goblet. "I like this. 'Out-of-Mind Wine'." She looked at the chamberlain. "Pack me a bottle when I leave, Haskill. I'm taking this to Sovngarde with me… And I'm not sharing it with anyone."

"Including me? I'M HEARTBROKEN!"

Both Kayleigh and Haskill's eyes widened at that. There was only one Daedric Prince in this world who possessed that cheery, crazy voice. They both turned their heads to find… Sheogorath. Holding onto his cane, and his mad smile, he walked up to them.

"Sheo!" Kayleigh's face brightened up and she hurried to him. "You're alright!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Sheogorath was more than happy to embrace her hug. "Of course I am, my beloved Champion! And it's wonderful to see you!" He pulled back and pinched her cheeks, a habit he never let go off. "What a lovely surprise! Just what I needed after a long, long nap!"

Kayleigh kept her smile, but inside, she was confused. "Nap, Sheo?"

"Why yes!" He said gleefully. "Every now and then, I fall into a deep, wonderful sleep! And each time, I wake up more refreshed, and CRAZIER than ever!" He sighed in pleasure. "Well enough of that! Where's my little mad Princess? Kavaska doesn't know about my deep sleeps! She must be worried, the poor darling!"

That was when Kayleigh could not hold her smile anymore. She took a quick glance to Haskill, who nodded his head.

Sheogorath witnessed that. "Kayleigh," He got her attention. "What's wrong, love? Where's little Kavaska?"

* * *

**Location: Kavaska's private chambers **

Kayleigh was twiddling her thumbs for what she felt, was the longest time ever. Sheogorath continued to stroke Kavaska's hair, as the Daughter of Madness was in, what appeared to be, an unconscious state.

"Sheo…" Kayleigh finally broke the silence. "I… I'm so sorry…"

"Hold your tongue," He held up a hand, but did not turn to her. "…Please." He added, quickly realizing his folly.

She shut her mouth anyways.

Sheogorath continued to stroke Kavaska's hair. "Everything you have told me, beloved Champion… please… tell me it isn't true…"

"Again, Sheo… I'm so sorry, but it's… it's true."

He got up and turned to her. "You're lying, Kayleigh! None of this ever happened! How could it? I am the Mad God! The Daedric Prince of Madness!"

"And you always have been!" She walked up to him. "You never lost that, Sheo! It's just that…" Kayleigh struggled to find new words, and simply looked at him with her big green eyes.

He sighed, about ready to shed his own tears. "I don't feel like another person, Kayleigh… I just feel… like me."

She smiled at him. "And that's a good thing, Sheo. If you don't remember, it's better. It's best not too."

Sheogorath hung his head and turned to face Kavaska once again. The Princess laid on her bed, unconscious. He walked up to her, and at on her bed once again, taking her hand and stroking her cheek gently. "I… I never knew she was weak without me. I never knew my straying meant her undoing."

"Who would have known, Sheo-"

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE KNOWN!" He suddenly screamed, scaring her greatly. He turned to her again. "I promised to keep her safe for all of eternity, because she was all I had left of you! I promised her that I would take care of her! I promised YOU that I would take care of her! And look! Look what I CAUSED!"

"Sheogorath!" She needed to put an end to this. "You stop this RIGHT NOW, you silly old man! This is not your fault! It was NEVER your fault in the first place! Don't ever blame yourself for anything." She said. "You never knew and you weren't going to know. Let's just… leave it at that. Right now, Kavaska is all that matters."

Sheogorath was still unable to tear away from everything his Champion had related to him. But for his Princess' sake, he did. His attention was once again, given to his unconscious Princess, and he stroked her cheek. "Yes, of course. Kavaska is everything to me. I will bring you back to me, my little mad princess. I swear on ALL the Divine Cheese!" He cupped both her cheeks, and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I swear… May I be alone with her, dearest Kayleigh?"

She produced a small smile. "Of course."

As the Dragonborn left, Sheogorath's fullest attention was with his princess. It had never occurred to him that she was weak without his love. Why wouldn't she be? After all, he was the one who pulled her out of Kayleigh like a 'string of entrails'.

Sheogorath took each of her hands into his and clasped them tightly. Ironically, her being in this state was driving him insane, and it wasn't the good kind of insane either. "This place… is so quiet without you, my dear. I do not know what was it I went through these few days, but I could care less! I just want you back!" He expressed. "Kayleigh cannot be here all the time; her rightful place is in Sovngarde. THAT'S WHY I wanted you here! To be with me!" He leaned in closer, wanting so desperately for her to hear him. "Open those pretty green eyes, love! Come back to me! I miss you… very much…"

* * *

**Location: Main Hall  
The next day **

"Why… WHY IS IT ALWAYS DEMENTIA THAT ENJOYS GIVING ME PROBLEMS?!" Sheogorath yelled out. "I have half a mind to make that city DISAPPEAR!"

"Constantly having paranoid and insulting rulers might be the cause, my Lord," Haskill answered, as composed as ever. "But you will be glad to know that we hadn't had a war in months. That is a new record."

"Something to be proud of, Sheo," Kayleigh added.

Sheogorath snorted a fake laugh and turned his head away. "I could care less…"

Kayleigh and Haskill shot each other a glance. Sighing, Kayleigh wanted to speak again. "Sheo, I-" But she was cut off by the appearance of another party in the Main Hall.

"You what, Kayleigh?" Sheogorath then caught her stunned expression. "What is it, my Champion?" He got to his feet, his cane in hand. "Did a cat get your tongue?"

"I'm about to get YOURS!"

It took a while for Sheogorath to turn around to that voice, but Kavaska did it for him. "Kavaska-"

"Oh, NOW you'll use my name?!" Kavaska was not fun-loving right now. She was pissed. She made her way to him, obviously alive and well. "Now you listen to me, and you listen WELL, Sheo-moron!" She jabbed his chest with the ball tip of her Stormcloak cane. "Or Hero of Kvatch! WHOEVER is in there, you two BETTER listen up! I am SICK and TIRED of this! Hero of Kvatch, ya had a great life. GET OVER IT! You are now the Daedric Prince of Madness! ACT LIKE IT! I'm terribly sorry you had to go through this, but damn it, life handed you this! SO GO ALONG WITH IT!" She screamed. "And if you DARE to try to call me 'dear lady' or 'sweet lady' again, I'll shove my fist so far UP your nose, that I'll break your brain more than it ALEADY has BEEN!"

That outburst took a lot of her energy, because she started to breath heavily. Kayleigh stood behind her, eyes enlarged. As did Sheogorath, who then broke into a smile. He cupped both her cheeks, as well as her brown hair. "How I've missed your madness, my little mad princess. Welcome back." He planted yet, another kiss on her forehead, one just as sweet as the one he gave her while in her unconscious state.

That was music to Kavaska's ears. She was about ready to cry, realizing that her Sheogorath had come back to her, as last. "Sheo…"

He said nothing, but instead took her into a long overdue hug. And all Kayleigh could do was grin at that sight. She was glad that both the mad rulers were back. They were nothing without each other. They needed each other. Kavaska needed her mad ruler to live. Literally.

When they pulled back, Sheogorath stroked her hair. "I never realized, Kavaska, that my presence is necessary for your survival. Forgive me. No matter what happens, I will always be here. Please know that."

She simply nodded, unable to produce any words that could best describe her happiness.

Kayleigh wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Rather emotional, my Champion?" Sheogorath laughed, as he walked up to her.

"I'm just… so happy," Kayleigh could not put it any other way. "You two were miserable without each other and I'm glad you're back. The both of you." She smiled. "I… have to go now."

The smile he had was wiped off.

"Sovngarde calls for me, Sheo. I can leave it, but I can't run away from it. And I've been away for far too long." She said. "I'll miss you, but I have Kavaska to make up for it all."

"That's what I'm here for, Mommy!" She brought back her crazy grin.

She smiled at her mad personality. "Take care of yourself, Kavaska,"

Kavaska nodded in assurance.

Kayleigh's gaze was diverted to Sheogorath, who gave her a small smile. "I love you, Sheo."

His only response, was a heartfelt hug. "You are still that beautiful green-eyed Nord from the 4th Era, Kayleigh. I miss you so much." He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to Sovngarde, love. The big nose must be missing you."

She laughed at that. Him and his silly nickname for Ulfric. "I imagine that. And take of yourself, Sheo."

He nodded. "I will, my Champion."

As she began to walk away, she shot Haskill a grin, to which he bowed at. Kayleigh started to make her way back to Sovngarde, leaving the mad rulers with each other.

Sheogorath turned to Kavaska. "So, my little mad princess," She walked up to her. "Are you hungry?"

"I LOVE eatin'!" She squealed.

"THAT'S what I like to hear!" He laughed. "HASKILL!" He screamed for his chamberlain, who was close by. "Prepare us dinner, will you? Kavaska and I are going to take a little stroll through the gardens." He held out his hand to her. "Shall we, love?"

Lady Sheogorath grinned crazily and took his hand. "Of course, Sheo. I would be honored."

* * *

**A/N: Now this was VERY fun to do! My national exams are finally over, so here's new extra chapter! :D  
**

**I've always thought that there would be a chance of Sheo getting into memory conflicts. What if the Hero is still in there? Hope you guys liked it!  
**

**And now, please choose a new chapter I should write about next!  
- Kay in High Rock (Ravaleus) - Official  
- Savos Aren as Kay's biological father - Unofficial  
- Kay visiting Will in the College (He is Arch-Mage) - Official  
- Ulfric rescuing Kay from the Thalmor - Unofficial  
**

**:)  
**


End file.
